


Worth Dying For

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: True Grit (2010)
Genre: Blood, Bounty Hunters, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Dominance, Drinking, F/M, Gun Kink, Gunshot Wounds, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Reins, Rough Sex, Submission, Vaginal Sex, saddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 07:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/5abe05226c36805bb35899b7d3405057/tumblr_inline_pkghwve9We1r2uw84_1280.jpg





	Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/5abe05226c36805bb35899b7d3405057/tumblr_inline_pkghwve9We1r2uw84_1280.jpg

It was almost impossible to follow the track of the Pepper Gang in the snow, but you’ve had dealt with tougher circumstances, so you continued riding on your raven black horse. One would say she’s made you an easier target in the snow, but she was a special horse who’s felt the enemy’s presence from a long distance. Moreover if anyone was fool enough to shoot at you would not get away alive. You’ve pulled on the reins of Raven once you’ve spotted the wooden house nearby. “By—James! Someone got here before us.” You’ve spat some tobacco aside before you’ve snapped your tongue and rode up to the hut where you’ve got off your horse. You’ve pulled out your Colt and walked towards the entrance, for now ignoring the corpses placed at the porch. You haven’t found anyone alive but you’ve walked outside as Raven has begun to neigh and stomp her hooves against the ground. “What is it Raven?” You’ve tucked your Colt back to its case then looked confused as Raven kept poking her head lightly against one of the corpses’ chest, licking at the male’s cheek. They all seemed to be dead but once you’ve crouched down and checked the young male’s pulse, even if it was very weak he was ALIVE! 

 

There were lot of work with the boy; taking out a bullet from his right thigh, stitching up the wounds on his thigh, chest, and left hand. Even after that you weren’t sure that he’d wake up. It was a miracle that he’s stayed alive! You’ve put all the blankets you’ve found and warmed up some water what you used to heat up his cold feet and face with damp rags. Then he’s opened his eyes after a while, in quite a panicked state as he right away began to beg for his life and cry out about his pain.

 

“Hey! Calm down, will ya’? You’re safe and you’re God’s favorite for sure because I still can’t understand how ya’ stayed alive. I took your handcuffs off…and took care of your wounds.” He was an outlaw for sure, but unless he’d have given a reason for it you didn’t plan on taking him to jail. You were only after the Pepper Gang. 

 

“Who are you?” The male with the long hair has asked on a shaky voice tone. It was obvious that he was scared of you. 

 

“Y/N, bounty hunter.” You’ve answered him before you’ve taken your hat off and let your hair drop down. You’ve seen the surprise in his eyes but this was the usual reaction what you’ve gotten so you’ve just smiled down at him. “Don’t worry---I am after the Pepper Gang, and you don’t look familiar to me at all from wanted posters, so I doubt you’re a dangerous criminal. What I’m suspecting that you’ve gotten yourself in the wrong kind of company, then they’ve dragged ya’ into more trouble.”

 

His green eyes widened and stared at you a bit intimidatedly. “How do ya’ know that?”

 

“I know a killer when I see one. And I’d bet my life if I’d give ya’ my Colt you’d not even attempt to shoot at me.” It wasn’t always that easy but this young man’s eyes reflected such innocence and pureness what you have only seen in the eyes of small children. “What happened with ya’? I saw some members of the Pepper Gang outside, and Emmet Quincy. Don’t worry they’re all dead.” You’ve dampened his face with the warm rag, and your face turned a little compassionate as you’ve noticed the way he’s shivered from the contact. “I won’t hurt ya’, just tell me everything.”

 

Once you’ve handled him a mug of hot tea, you’ve listened to his story. It sounded true and for some reason you’ve trusted him, no matter whether it was a good idea or not. The mentioned old man and little girl have picked your interest as they sounded like an interesting pair, though you didn’t want to leave just yet. After you’ve left Raven in a rear room, you’ve walked back to Moon and sat down at the edge of his bed. You’ve snickered as he’s shifted farther on the bed and looked questioningly at you. 

 

“I hope ya’ won’t mind if I’ll sleep beside ya'. It’s cold and I’d prefer to sleep on the mattress than the floor…”

 

“Oh! Of course! I’m sorry—I---I just never…I…” 

 

“Ya’ haven’t slept next to a woman before, right?” You’ve placed your Colt under the bed then eventually has gotten under the blanket next to him. You were lying on your back while Moon was on his side, his pretty green eyes fixed on you. 

“You’re really beautiful.” His soft voice has broken the silent crackling of the fireplace, and that was followed by a bitter chuckle escaping your lips. You were used to men cursing and sending you to hell, so Moon’s compliment has surprised you. “Did I say something wrong?” His worrying voice and apologetic look have melted your heart even more, but you’ve right away shook your head. You’ve looked more closely at his face now. He had beautifully shaped green eyes, long light eyelashes, his lips were plush and prettily curved. His philtrum made his lips look even hotter. You’ve slipped onto your side as well and breathed out a little shakily while your eyes remained fixed on his. It was unexpected when he’s slipped his hand onto your waist then leaned in to kiss you, but his approach wasn’t unwelcomed at all. 

 

“Moon---your wounds….we should wait…” However your protesting didn’t last long at all.

 

His second kiss was returned eagerly by you, sucking on his plush lower lip. You’ve almost forgotten what it was like to be in a man’s arms as you’ve been too occupied by hunting down gangs and murderer scums. You’ve whispered into his ear to be careful as you were still worried about his fresh stitches but Moon seemed to be just as eager as you were. You’ve helped him to undo the buttons of your shirt, it turned you on when Moon has whimpered just from the view of your breasts. He’s slipped his bandaged hand onto one of your breasts and began to fondle your nipple with his thumb till it has become perky. His dirty long locks dropped onto his face as he’s lowered his head and pressed his soft lips around your nipple. A sharp joyful feeling spread along your body, even your toes were tingling into the feeling. You’ve slipped your fingers along his red locks, and stroked his scalp gently as Moon continued sucking and licking your nipple, even without any touch your clit was throbbing fast inside your panties. As if he’d have felt what you wanted he’s slipped his healthy hand down between your legs, for what you’ve right away reacted and grounded your lap hard against his palm. The needy whimpers which were leaving his lips made you even wetter inside your panties. You’ve quickly undid the buttons of your pants and cussed as he’s slipped his hand down under your panties. It was enough to rub yourself against his fingers a few more times to hit your orgasm. You’ve wrapped your arms around him and panted as you were overwhelmed with the pleasant feeling. 

 

“I’d have killed Quincy myself if I’d have been there when he’s harmed you---he’d not have been that lucky to die from a bullet wound…I’d have tortured him to death.” You’ve placed your hand onto Moon’s bulge and quickly freed his erection. You’ve smiled how needily he’s thrust forward against your lap, so you’ve reached down to push your trousers off along with your panties. His warm cock sliding up inside your wet hole has made you to moan even if you’ve just had an orgasm. You would have loved to ride on him, but since he was so thin and even badly wounded, you thought it was wiser to remain below him. The blizzard could be heard outside but mostly it was suppressed by Moon’s panting with each thrust he’s made. You’ve fondled his pale chest, carefully at the bandage, then lower at his abdomen where his ginger pubic hair started. He’s soon felt too weak to keep himself up like that so he’s dropped his body weight on you, while his forehead was pressed against yours, his warm breath hitting your face. You’ve cupped his cheek, and as your legs were wrapped around him, you’ve placed your feet onto his hot butt cheeks and began to push him harder inside you. Even if he was slim his butt felt hot and round. He’s whimpered on a thin voice when he’s hit his orgasm, and began to thrust his long dick faster inside you till he’s rode it out. You’ve fondled his back once he’s collapsed on top of you, trying to catch up his breath. You’ve remained there till he’s fallen asleep and a little while longer, guarding his sleep, then you’ve picked up your clothes and walked back to the room where Raven was. Moon was sweet and handsome, but even if after such a short acquaintance you developed some feelings for him, you knew you had to move on. You couldn’t possibly stay there with him. You’ve put the saddle onto Raven with a loud sigh. “I will regret this…” You’ve sighed again but eventually have walked back inside to the room where Moon was. You’ve gently fondled his cheek before you’ve pressed a kiss onto his lips, smiling to yourself as he’s blinked his eyes open, looking at you quite innocently. 

 

“We gotta move on. The blizzard is over for now, but God knows for how long. Do ya’ want to come with me?” You smiled as he’s right away nodded, so you’ve helped him to dress up, then as you’ve gotten Raven ready you’ve helped Moon up onto her, so he could wait there while you’ve tied all the corpses with a rope to the top of a bigger box you’ve found. You managed to tie it to Raven before you’ve gotten up on the horse front of Moon, who’s wrapped his arms around you. “We’re getting rid of these bastards first, to get some money in exchange their bodies then we will move on to find Pepper himself.” You’ve snapped your tongue for what Raven has neighed and began to trot. 

 

After you’ve gotten the money for the members of the Pepper gang and Quincy you’ve taken a room out at an inn since the blizzard has started again, and this time it seemed to be a serious one. While Moon was up in the room to rest you’ve stayed downstairs to have some drinks to warm you up after the long ride outside in the freezing weather. As you’ve been drinking your whiskey you’ve smiled up as an old familiar face has entered the inn along with a company who has drawn quite a lot of attention to himself. You’ve greeted the doctor and introduced yourself to his friend, before you’ve invited them for a couple of drinks. You owed the doctor your life and he was the one who’s taught you how to defend yourself and shoot a few years ago. You’ve also listened to their story and after you’ve wished them good luck you’ve walked upstairs to your room where Moon was taking a nap. 

 

You’ve began to strip out of your clothes as quiet as possible as you didn’t want to wake Moon up but you’ve smiled at him with a blush as he’s opened his eyes and watched you with a lustful look. Unlike in the wooden hut, it was rather warm inside the inn’s room, so you’ve slowly stripped down completely for Moon. When your panties have hit the floor Moon has got out of the bed naked as well, since he was stripping under the blankets while he was staring at you undressing for him. His slim body and porcelain skin was beautiful, with the great contrast of the ginger pubic hair. Moon’s cock has hung semi-hard in the air, while he’s stepped up towards you. You’ve rubbed yourself to him in the moment he’s kissed you and pulled you to himself. You felt lightheaded from the alcohol and his kiss as well. He’s knelt down front of you and you’ve grabbed onto his locks once he’s pressed kisses onto your pussy lips. You’ve spread your legs more for him and moaned as he pressed his tongue against your clit. He’s began to suck your clit, what made you to moan. Your breathing turned uneven as Moon began to suck harder on your clit, while his pretty green eyes were on you. 

 

“On the floor!” You’ve pulled his hair back then pressed your foot against his chest to push him onto the carpet. He seemed to be stronger and healthier so you didn’t think it would have caused him any harm to be under you. Without doubt he had no words against it as his cock was throbbing in the air, and he couldn’t wait to be inside you. You’ve teased him first by brushing your wet pussy lips along his shaft and only allowed the tip of his cock to poke your entrance but didn’t let him slip inside you. “You’re so beautiful when you’re needy like this, Moon.” You’ve blushed as he’s reached out and cupped your breasts. “I wonder just how desperate ya’ are.” You’ve snickered as he began to thrust up into the air and grabbed harder onto your breasts. It was cute and hot how badly he wanted you, you’ve reached back and gently fondled his heavy balls without touching his dick. You’ve reached farther for your Colt and placed it in his right hand. “Some danger turns me on.” You’ve whispered into his ear and smirked as he’s grunted as it apparently turned him on too. You’ve hissed as the cold end of the Colt was pressed against your stomach as Moon has aimed the gun at you. Goosebumps appeared on your skin as he’s ran the Colt higher rubbing its end at your nipple, letting it slip inside the hole of the gun. Your wetness was dripping down onto Moon’s pubic hair while you were humping against his dick without letting it enter you. As he’s lifted the Colt to your lips you’ve stick your tongue out and licked along the cold metal’s surface, snickering as Moon kept groaning and bucked his hip up against you. You’ve soon began to suck on the Colt while you were making loud sucking noises on purpose to drive Moon crazy. Your saliva dripped onto his lips what he’s licked off right away. You’ve grinned as he’s placed his thumb on the hammer and pushed it down. 

 

“Sit on my dick, now.” 

 

“You’ve just gotten a way hotter in my eyes, ya’ know that?” You’ve kissed his lips before you’ve reached back and slipped his neglected cock inside your hole. Moon has kept the gun pressed against your chest as you’ve began to ride against his hard cock. You’ve felt so close to the edge, you’ve reached out to spin the cylinder before you’ve slipped his finger onto the trigger. “Pull the trigger.” You began to ride back harder against his cock then groaned as he’s pulled the trigger but nothing happened since the cylinder wasn’t fully loaded, however there was a 50% chance it could have ended up badly, but the ecstasy of the risk has sent you to your orgasm and you’ve came hard around his dick. Your juices dripped down onto his balls. Your whole body shivered into it, then you’ve watched as he’s put the gun away and pushed you off him, as he’s positioned you to be on all fours. You didn’t know what he wanted as he’s gotten up but you’ve smirked as he’s returned with Raven’s saddle what he’s put onto your back. “You’re one kinky bastard.” However your voice wasn’t displeased, on the contrary you were enjoying this too much. 

 

“Don’t let my looks deceive ya’, I’m one dirty bastard when it’s needed.” You’ve bit down on his leather belt what he’s placed between your teeth, and then he’s pulled on it, using it as reins as soon as he’s thrust his cock deep inside you. You moaned and arched your back as he’s pulled more on his belt. The slapping sound of his flesh hitting against yours was turning you on, also his creativity was both a surprise and joy to you. You moaned up as he began to fuck you faster and harder. You’ve whimpered as he let go of the leather and instead began to spank your ass hard till your skin has turned red from the harsh slaps, but he’s soon grabbed back onto the leather belt and continued thrusting himself deep inside you. Moon has soon tied the belt tightly around your neck and grabbed onto your locks while he’s placed his other hand under your breasts which were brushing against his palm as they bounced back and forth. You’ve came in the moment he’s bit down on your shoulder and he’s came right after, emptying his seed deep inside your wet pussy. He’s stroked your back before he’s pulled himself out of you and sat back on his heels to watch the white substance dripping out of your pussy. You’ve pushed out what didn’t come out on its own. He’s taken the saddle off you, then you’ve crawled up to him to kiss him longingly on his lips. 

 

“I’m glad I didn’t leave ya’ behind in the wooden hut.” You’ve whispered against his lips before you’ve kissed him. 

 

“I might have come after ya’, to shoot ya’ down.” He’s said teasingly as he’s slipped his hand along your sensitive wet folds. 

 

“Now I know you’re worth dying for.” You’ve sat onto his lap and pressed some kisses along his neck then onto his lips. “I was thinking…and instead of wasting our time with Pepper who’ll probably die by that eyepatched man’s bullet, we should head down to Mississippi. I ran into a friend of mine while I had a few drinks. They’re tough guys, can take care of themselves, but something tells me they could use some help. Can ya’ shoot, kid?” You’ve hummed as Moon has kissed you passionately, then once he’s spun the gun around his finger he’s easily shot one of the light bulbs out. You’ve blew the smoke off the gun before Moon has pinned you onto the ground and licked your body across, starting from your clit till your lips. “They better call the coroner and priest already cause we won’t spare a soul.”

 

“Can I ride my bounty hunter before we leave to take them all down?”

 

“You better. It’ll spice the mission up.” You’ve winked at him and snickered as he’s picked you up from the floor then pushed you on the bed to ravage you before you’ve rode away heading towards Mississippi.


End file.
